


Number 1

by Aohn



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), ROMEO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Crush at First Sight, Dance auditions, Inkigayo Ultra Dance Festival, Kino is a dance god, Kino’s Dance seduction, M/M, Six Pack - Freeform, There’s like one curse word, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aohn/pseuds/Aohn
Summary: Kino auditions for XPack, a popular and selective dance crew. Wonho is enraptured by the boy with the heart-shaped face.XWonho/Kino where WH is weak to Kino’s god-like dancing and cute/sexy personality, featuring “Six Pack” from the unforgettable Inkigayo Special Stage, plus Hoshi and Moonbin!





	Number 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. I’ve been wanting to do a Monsta X/Pentagon pairing for a long while because they’re my ult groups, but with my OT10 Pentagon fic still making ridiculously slow progress and between being busy with life and school, it just never happened. But today I went looking on AO3 for any MX/PTG pairings and couldn’t find any? If they exist anywhere else pls let me know!! I’m even willing to try to navigate Tumblr if I can get my fix there! In the meantime, I had to take things into my own hands!
> 
> P.S. Romeo is one of the most under appreciated boy groups out there right now and will be appearing on MixNine, so Romeo & Juliettes FIGHTING!

Hoseok has seen the boy before. He remembers flashes of his glossy hair and high, round cheekbones dancing across the screen while watching music videos, and he’s certain he’s caught a glimpse of the boy while watching a music show or two. Hoseok has a habit of paying attention to background dancers, searching out the faces of his friends or other dancers he’s seen around before. He’s never seen this boy up close before though, until now.

His dance crew is having auditions today, and over 50 dancers have showed up vying for 3 spots. Their reputation as a crew who often works with idols gives them the best of the best when it comes to dancers. The female dancers have already been auditioned and selected, but today it’s time for the men.

The slightly familiar high-cheekbones boy does a quick warm up then stretches alone, keeping his wide eyes to himself after taking a quick glance around the large, state-of-the-art studio. Hoseok looks at him though the mirror while he busies his own body with marking through the choreography. Shownu already choreographed the audition routine, but it’s Hoseok’s duty to teach it to those auditioning, because the older dancer doesn’t think he can handle this many people all at once, shy as he is, whereas Hoseok loves the attention.

The last few dancers have finished registering and have claimed their number tags, so he looks to Hoshi and Moonbin, the latter being in charge of the paperwork, and they give him the go ahead to start.

“Alright everyone, lets begin.” he speaks up over the nervous chatter of dancers. A few of them he recognizes from previous auditions, and he silently wishes them better luck this time around. He didn’t get in after his first audition either, so he feels for them. “I’m Wonho, one of the members of XPack. It’s pretty tight in here with so many of us, so make sure you keep spacial awareness, mark what you need to, and also try not to crowd me so the back rows can see me through the mirror. I’ll teach you about a minute’s worth of choreo in total, but every few eight counts we’ll switch lines so everyone has a chance to see clearly. The beginning and ending will be improv, so keep that in mind once we start repping with music. Feel free to ask questions, and good luck.”

He smirks at the room full of anxious men, and though his eyes swiftly roam over the multitude of faces, they somehow solidly meet the familiar boy’s big brown eyes, and before he can linger he begins teaching in earnest and allows the heart-shaped face to fade into the back of his mind. It takes about twenty-five minutes to get through the short piece, even though he powers through the complex choreography and is only asked for a couple of clarifications. Through the mirror he can see the spark of hope die out in some dancers’ eyes as they struggle to pick up at the pace he’s teaching. But that’s a big part of this process: to see just how well they can achieve detailed choreography in a limited time frame.

He splits the room in three groups to allow everyone to dance it full out instead of marking, but they’re running short on time so each group only gets that opportunity once before Moonbin sends dancers to line up outside the door in order of their numbers, and lets them know they’ll come inside in groups of five to audition after giving a short self introduction.

Hoseok and the others set up a few folding tables and chairs in a row along the back wall so that the dancers will have to face away from the mirror. Moonbin brings over the stack of registration sheets and headshots, and he and Hoshi lay out the first five photos on their table. Hoseok tries to peek, but he’s seated at the end of the row and can’t see much from from there. He doesn’t have to wait long to sate his curiosity though.

The heart-faced boy comes in with the first group. He’s number 1, and Hoseok sighs inwardly. Getting to the auditions first isn’t always the best plan, because now he’ll have to perform straight away instead of having time in the hall to mark through the choreo a few more times. Add to that the stress of dancing in front of a panel of some of the current members- Himself, Shownu, Ten, Hyunkyung, Dino, Jinyoung, Rocky, and their head choreographer and leader Hoshi, and you’re screwed unless you catch on quick and have steady nerves.

“Please introduce yourselves in order,” Hoshi directs, and Hoseok almost squeals when the heart-faced boy speaks.

His voice is syrupy sweet and his lips curve to reveal an achingly beautiful smile that makes his eyes seem even brighter.

“Hello! I’m Kino, and my specialty is doing girl-group dances,” he emphasizes by stepping out then quickly back with one foot as his hands come up to do the point-dance of Twice’s TT, accompanied by a cheeky pout.

The other XPack members laugh happily at the unexpectedly cute introduction, but Hoseok just feels the hope building in his chest. He wants, no- he _needs_ the boy, _Kino, his name is Kino_ , he reminds himself, to make the cut so that Hoseok can get to know him past memorizing the angles of his face and the slope of his shoulders. He needs to hear that velvety voice again, and see these girl-group dances for himself. But the boy is in the first group which can be either extremely beneficial or detrimental to his performance.

Lost in his thoughts and unable to peel his eyes away from the sunshiny boy, even as everyone else shifts their focus down the line at the other four dancers auditioning, Hoseok is only able to snap out of it when he hears NCT127’s Whiplash pound through the speakers.

They begin their improv, and Hoseok gives up the notion of paying fair attention to all five dancers as he’s captivated by the way Kino sways, pops and tuts to the beat. As the rap vocals begin, along with Shownu’s choreography, Hoseok’s lips part in shock, then slip into an open-mouthed smirk as he watches Kino execute every last detail to perfection. It’s as though he’s known the dance for weeks in advance even though Shownu only choreographed it a day ago. Beyond the innate ability to pick up the movement so incredibly, the boy has musicality and personality that puts even Hoseok to shame. His facial expressions are exciting and alluring, with no signs of nerves cracking through, and the way Kino is _living_ in the movement has giddy laughter inexplicably building in Hoseok’s chest.

The steps he taught ends and the improvisation begins again, Kino making the transition so fluid and committing to the movement in a way that Hoseok almost forgets it’s being made up on the spot despite giving the instructions himself. When Kino hits a strikingly solid triple pirouette, Moonbin and Rocky whoop and holler. When Kino displays his grace by sliding to the floor effortlessly, Hoshi leans forward in his seat, eyes twinkling, and Ten scribbles in his notebook. When Kino body rolls up onto his knees, biting his lip and rocking his hips in the most sinful and suggestive manner all while he’s staring directly into Hoseok’s eyes, Hoseok thinks that he is _absolutely fucked._

XX

When they all go out to eat to celebrate the welcome of 3 new members, Kino plops down into the seat directly across from him with a playful look in his eyes, and it’s confirmed.

This boy will be the death of him, for sure.


End file.
